


tele-fucking-kinesis

by etselec



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sky High, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers, teens and superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gerard,” he turned his body to hold his hand out, “invisibility and speed.”</p><p>“Frank,” Frank’s eyes widened as he shook his hand. “Invisibility… and speed?”</p><p>Gerard rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. “Yeah, uh, I can, like, run really fast while invisible. It comes in handy sometimes. You know-- parents.”</p><p> </p><p>(AU based on the movie Sky High)</p>
            </blockquote>





	tele-fucking-kinesis

“What’s your power?” the boy next to him asked.

Frank blinked and turned his head. He was sitting on the steps of Sky High waiting for his friend, Mikey, to get here. He met him in summer camp and was pleased to find that he came from a family of superheroes.

“I… don’t know,” Frank replied truthfully. He wasn’t lying-- his mom and dad were famous for their telekinesis and flying abilities, respectively, where he was from, but Frank unfortunately just wasn’t born into it.

“You don’t know?” the boy asked, tilting his head. His eyelashes were long and hair was messy, like he’d taken product and went wild with it. He was very pretty, Frank concluded. “That’s fine. My brother hasn’t gotten his either.”

“Oh,” Frank said quietly, “what’s your name?”

“Gerard,” he turned his body to hold his hand out, “invisibility and speed.”

“Frank,” Frank’s eyes widened as he shook his hand. “Invisibility… and speed?”

Gerard rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. “Yeah, uh, I can, like, run really fast while invisible. It comes in handy sometimes. You know-- parents.”

“That’s cool,” Frank said, grinning a full set of teeth. It was quiet for another five minutes or so.

“Who you waiting for?” Gerard asked suddenly, resting his arms against his knees.

“My friend,” Frank answered, “what about you?”

“My little brother, he’s a sophomore,” said Gerard, nodding. He drummed his fingers against his leg. “I had to come in early for registration things.”

A bus touched down into the parking lot and Mikey Way stepped out a few minutes later. Frank watched as Gerard stood up and embraced him, shaking his shoulders and yelling into his ear.

Mikey swatted the hand away, mumbling something.

“This is my brother,” Gerard introduced, pushing Mikey closer.

“Hey Frank,” Mikey said, lifting a hand up and waving.

“Hi Mikey,” Frank smiled, standing up from the steps.

Gerard squinted. “What the hell, you know Mikey?”

Frank gestured to Mikey. “This is the friend I’ve been waiting for.”

“This is weird,” Gerard turned to them, “let’s head inside.”

\--

Once they were inside the school, a tall boy ushered both Frank and the Ways to the side and soon rounded about five other kids with them. They all ranged from freshman to senior, so it seemed.

The tall boy smiled, holding his clipboard to his chest. “Who’s ready for orientation?”

“I thought orientation was only for freshmen,” a girl piped up.

“Yes,” he answered, “and new students. We need to know your power for our records.”

“You’re new here, too?” Frank murmured to Gerard.

Gerard blinked his pretty eyelashes down at him and nodded.

“Wait, wait, how the fuck did you know we were new here?” another guy asked.

The boy with the clipboard tapped his pen against his skull. “Mindreader.”

Frank suddenly felt self-conscious of his thoughts.

“I’m Pete,” the mindreader said, “I’ve been here all throughout and this is my last year. You’ll like it, guys.”

The girl who asked a question earlier sighed, rolling her eyes.

Pete frowned at her before leading the group down a hall and into the gym. He strutted over to what looked like the gym teacher. He said something to the teacher, pointed to the group, turned to hand him the clipboard, and left the gym.

The group stood awkwardly, waiting for instruction.

“Okay, who wants to demonstrate their power first?” the gym teacher asked, fixing the baseball cap on his head.

Mikey shoved his brother up front, causing him to fall clumsily to the floor. Gerard scrambled back up to his feet, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

“Dude, what the hell?” Frank whispered to Mikey.

“He would’ve just turned invisible and left if I hadn’t done it,” Mikey explained.

Gerard walked up to the gym teacher and gulped. “I-- uh--”

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go, we don’t have all day,” the gym teacher snapped.

Gerard turned pale and suddenly disappeared. It was like he was no longer there.

Frank’s jaw dropped open. He was still quite amused with what different powers people had since he had grown up with only seeing two of them.

“Is that it?” the gym teacher asked impatiently.

Gerard turned visible again. “Uh, no. Hold on.” He stretched his legs out before racing down to the back of the gym and to where the group was in about a second--maybe less, which was pretty amazing to Frank since the gym was about the length of a football field. Gerard smiled weakly at the teacher, not even out of breath.

“Interesting,” the gym teacher nodded, “name?”

“Gerard Way,” he answered, playing with his leather jacket.

The gym teacher jotted a few things down on the clipboard. “Can you run that fast while invisible?”

Gerard nodded.

“Interesting,” he repeated. “Hero!” he suddenly shouted.

The group clapped.

Gerard forced a grin before stepping back off to Mikey and Frank. “What does he mean by ‘hero’?”

Mikey rolled his eyes. “Did you even read the handbook?” Gerard shook his head, to which Mikey was not surprised by, “it means you either train to be a hero-- the top dogs-- or a sidekick, where you just sit in a classroom all day and learn which is what Frank and I’ll be doing. Depends on how helpful your power is.”

“Your powers’ll come guys,” Gerard assured, looking Frank right in the eye.

Frank immediately turned his head to prevent Gerard from seeing his blush.

“Can’t believe you actually got hero,” Mikey muttered, watching the girl from earlier shoot ice spikes out from her wrist.

Gerard grinned, messing up Mikey’s hair.

\--

The next few weeks went as a normal first few weeks of school would go. Frank, Mikey and Gerard stuck together and a few more people joined their little group of friends. One of them was Pete Wentz, who had showed them around the first day of school. He was loud and obnoxious but he never read someone’s mind without their permission. They respected that.

Frank was happy that their friend group was composed of both heroes and sidekicks. It could come in handy at some times.

He was walking to his lunch table when it happened. First he was holding his huge textbook for Sidekick History and suddenly he was flat on the floor, his cheek pressed against the cool tile. Frank saw his textbook laying a few feet away and tried to push himself up to retrieve it.

A shoe pressed down on his back and Frank yelped. “Whatcha doing, Sidekick?”

“Oh my God,” Frank mumbled from the floor. “Can you let me get my textbook--”

The owner of the shoe on his back barked out a laugh. “Go get it, sidekick.”

Frank grumbled before trying and failing to stand back up. He gave up, blowing hair out of his face.

All of the sudden, Gerard just _appeared._ One second he seemed to be observing from the lunch table, the next, he wasn’t. He poked the guy on the shoulder which scared the shit out of him.

Yelling out, the guy stumbled back into a cafeteria table and crashed onto the floor right on his ass.

A table of pretty blonde girls burst into giggles and sure enough, so was the next table, then the next, then the next and then m pretty much the whole cafeteria was laughing at the asshole.

Gerard smiled weakly, offering his hand out to Frank who gladly used it to hoist himself back up.

“Thank you,” he mouthed. The whole cafeteria was still laughing.

“No problem, Frankie,” Gerard grinned, patting him on the back.

Frank blushed at the use of the nickname and followed Gerard back to their table.

Pete leaned his entire body over the table once Gerard and Frank got back. He gaped at Gerard, eyes wide. “Holy fucking shit, Way, that was hardcore as fuck.”

Gerard shrugged adorably (how can you even shrug adorably? Somehow Gerard pulled it off, Frank thought to himself). “I didn’t do anything. All I did was turn invisible and touch him on the shoulder. Kevin’s kind of a baby.”

“Kevin?” Frank wondered out loud.

“He’s in my training class and his power is fire manipulation. He’s afraid of fire, though. It’s kind of sad when they, like, use this fire blow-y thingy and he jumps back and asks to leave,” Gerard explained, “he pisses me off because he acts all cool when in reality, he’s not.”

Frank nodded, absorbing every bit of information Gerard told him. Frank absolutely hated people like that. His old school was full of them-- it was a public non-superhero school so it was worse. “I hate guys like that.”

“Me too,” Gerard agreed.

\--

Frank’s crush on Gerard only grew as the year went on. There was the time that Gerard dyed his hair from silver to black and Frank almost had a heart attack when he walked into school that day.

Frank also still hadn’t gotten his power-- Mikey had gotten his a few weeks ago, the little bitch. He could-- ugh, Frank didn’t even know how to explain it. It was kind of like mind reading, but much better than that. Mikey could fucking get into someone’s mind and like change reality, make them think something was real when it wasn’t. Mikey pretty much had the most power among them.

There was this one time where Mikey forced the truth out that he liked Gerard with this weird reality warping thing. One minute he was getting a drink out of the water fountain and the next, he was making out with Gerard. It was fucking _nice_ , but Frank would never admit. They were on Gerard’s bed and Gerard was running his hands through his hair and kissing his face and _ugh_ Frank wanted to melt.

But all of the sudden, Frank woke up sweaty in the supply closet of Sky High hugging a bottle of bleach against his chest. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he was breathing heavily. He turned his head to see Mikey, his face totally red.

“I see,” was all Mikey said, swallowing hard.

Frank pushed his bangs away from his forehead. “What the hell did you do to me, Mikey?”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, shoving his hands into his pocket, “I got my power today and my teacher told me to tell the gym teacher but I wanted to test it first.”

Frank was still confused but _reality warping, holy shit_. He shook his head and pushed himself off of the wall and stood up to face Mikey.

“I, uh, warped your mind to see the thing you desire the most,” Mikey was turning red again, “and, boy, was that answered.”

Now Frank was the one turning red. “Oh God. I swear, I don’t think about this all the time, okay?”

“You like my brother,” Mikey stated, his face blank.

“I’m, uh, I’m sorry,” Frank closed his eyes for a second.

Mikey shrugged. “It’s cool, I won’t tell, Just… don’t tell school I did that, okay?”

Frank decided Mikey Way was still pretty cool.

\--

Frank got his power during the last week of school.

Finals were the next day (which were pretty lame, they just needed to remember dumb sidekick stuff) and Frank was more bored than ever. Ever since Mikey had gotten his powers, he was transferred to all the Hero classes and Frank was stuck alone in Sidekick classes all day.

It was last period and he, Mikey and Gerard were all going to go back to the Way household after school. When the bell finally rang, he tried to run to his locker but was caught by _Kevin_ of all people, who’d practically given him hell ever since Gerard freaked him out.

“Hey, Iero,” Kevin grinned, taking his beefy hand and shoving him against one of the lockers, “how you doing?”

“I’m doing well, actually,” Frank bit out, trying to turn his head to ignore the smell of B.O. coming from Kevin.

The halls were empty.

Frank heard a sudden squeak of shoes but when he turned to look, there was nothing there.

 _Gerard_ , he thought to himself, chewing on his bottom lip to keep him from smiling.

Kevin was suddenly ripped back and slammed against another locker, shouting the entire time. “Hey, it’s _you_ , that invisible fucker, isn’t it?” Kevin slid around on the floor before standing up, “I’ll fucking fuck you up, bitch.”

Frank felt warm breath by his ear followed by a giggle. He started smiling for real this time. “Hi Gee,” he whispered, quiet enough that Kevin wouldn’t notice.

Gerard was gone the second he was there. He sped up to Kevin and took him by the collar (still invisible) and dragged him against the wall. But then Kevin gained control and pushed Gerard off (which was kind of funny-- it looked like he was pushing off air) and took ahold of something that appeared to be Gerard’s neck. He was fucking choking him-- Kevin was choking _Gerard._

Gerard appeared and disappeared a few times, like a glitch on a computer, before finally becoming visible, Kevin’s hands around his neck. Gerard tried to pry Kevin’s hands off of him but Kevin was far more stronger than Gerard. He turned pale, white as a ghost.

“Hey!” Frank yelped, running towards the two of them, “what the _fuck,_ are you trying to kill him?”

Kevin only laughed as Frank attempted to kick him in the shins.

Frank hated being weak, he hated having no powers. He grew angrier and angrier then all of the sudden, a few lockers jerked opened.

A huge textbook burst out of one of the lockers and hit Kevin in the face, releasing his hands from around Gerard’s neck.

Frank covered his mouth as Gerard zipped to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Dude,” Gerard breathed in his ear.

Kevin stalked away, rubbing his face and mumbling about his injuries.

“What… the hell?” Frank looked at his hands as if they would give him answers.

“Dude,” Gerard repeated, smiling wide this time, “you just got your power.”

Frank frowned at his hands.

“Try closing those lockers,” Gerard ordered, creating distance between the two of them.

Frank blinked and simply thought about closing the lockers and they all closed, just liked that. His lips turned upwards into a grin. “Tele-fucking-kinesis.”

“That’s right,” Gerard smiled back at him. He then stared at the ground. “I, uh, should thank you, then,” he rubbed his neck where Kevin had grabbed him, “for saving me. It was nice, you know, you saving me for a change.”

“Shut up,” Frank playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Gerard puffed his cheeks up with air and then exhaled. “You’re gonna hate me for this.”

Frank tilted his head.

Gerard traced his fingers over Frank’s cheekbone before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Gerard’s lips were soft against Frank’s. They kissed in the empty hall for while before a sudden voice startled them.

“Oh, God, finally,” it was Mikey, waving his hands around, “I thought it would never happen.”

“I don’t hate you,” Frank said to Gerard, ignoring Mikey grumbling about something irrelevant.

“That’s good,” Gerard said dreamily before leaning back in and kissing Frank again.

Mikey sighed from the other side of the hallway. “Whatever, assholes, you’re gonna miss the bus.”

**Author's Note:**

> written from ask prompt on tumblr! feel free to ask one on my tumblr ( hesitantbucky.tumblr.com )
> 
> EDIT: hh i dk why i put pete as tall in this fic. lmao iguess he's tall to them bc all of my bandmember ppl are short as hell


End file.
